Call
by seeyou-y
Summary: Kalau lupa bahwa Haechan itu saudaranya, mungkin Renjun sudah membunuh anak itu dari dulu. Menyebalkannya sudah kelewatan. [Mark x Haechan x Jeno x Renjun] MarkHyuck/MarkChan, NoChan, NoRen. AU. Chaptered. BL.
1. Prolog

**Call**

 _by_ _seeyou-y_

Mark x Haechan. Renjun Jeno

AU. Chaptered

happy reading!

~(•o•~)(~•o•)~

.

.

.

"Chan, Jeno baru saja cerita sesuatu padaku," kata Renjun sembari membuka halaman selanjutnya dari novel yang sedang ia baca.

"Apa?" tanya Haechan dengan tanpa minat.

"Katanya dia menyukaimu."

"Oh."

•••

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Haechan terkejut, Jeno mucul tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Menunggu… Mark!"

Jeno menghela nafasnya panjang, sedikit kesal sebab Haechan malah meninggalkannya dan memilih untuk menghampiri Mark yang baru saja keluar kelas.

Kurang apa sih dia untuk mendapatkan Haechan? Apa cuma ada Mark di dalam hati dan pikiran anak itu?

•••

Sore itu ketika ia melihat Haechan tengah duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan sekolah, dengan nyali sebesar dunia beserta langit-langitnya, Jeno menghampiri anak itu.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Lagi-lagi Haechan dibuat kaget atas kehadiran lelaki itu. Ia kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "menunggu Mark."

 _Mark lagi, Mark lagi. Apa perlu aku cuci otaknya agar bersih dari manusia bermarga Lee dengan nama Mark itu!?_

"Tapi kau sendirian…?"

"Mark sedang ganti. Kau kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Haechan, dia diam-diam merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran lelaki Jeno.

"Biasa, nongkrong dulu di kantin tadi. Hehe."

"Oh."

Dan hening. Haechan memilih untuk kembali memainkan ponselnya sedangkan Jeno tengah menyusun sebuah kalimat. Sampai akhirnya, "apa aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Nomor ponselku ya? Tunggu sebentar, aku harus melihatnya di kontak karena… yah, aku tidak hafal betul nomerku sendiri."

Anak itu diam-diam membuka aplikasi _line_ dan mencari nama Renjun disana, kemudian mengetik pesan dengan cepat dan memgirimnya.

 ** _Nomor ponselmu yang baru berapa? -Haechan._**

"Euhm… kemana ya…" Haechan bergumam sendiri sambil sok-sokan mencari nomernya di kontak, alibi sih, aslinya dia sedang menunggu balasan pesan dari Renjun.

 **Untuk apa? Nih 023232000 -Renjun.**

"Ah ini dia!" Haechan tersenyum senang.

Jeno langsung nyegir lebar. Kemudian mendengarkan Haechan mendikte nomer tersebut untuk selanjutanya ia simpan di kontak.

 **Haechanku (023232000)**

 _Loh_? Seperti ada yang aneh?

 **TBC**

•••

 _apa yhaa???_

 _ini tijel loh. garing dan tida befaedah isinya. hasil kegabutan menjelang ujian nasional gitu ceritanya XD_

 _ohiya, Bitter Truth kemaren aku unpub karena sepertinya aku bingung bikin terusannya???? dan aku gak pinter bikin angst, hurt, dan semacam itu. hhh maafkan kelabilan adinda, hghghg XD_

 _last but not least, RnR juseeeyyoooong! (~•o•)~_


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Lee Renjun!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan jalannya, tak berniat berbalik dan mencari tau siapa yang memanggil. Karena tanpa melakulan hal itu pun Renjun tau kalau suara nyaring barusan adalah milik Haechan.

"Kenapa mencariku?"

"Aku mau langsung pulang juga," balas Haechan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak menunggu Mark?" tanya Renjun heran. Pasalnya 3 bulan terakhir Haechan lebih sering pulang dengan Mark daripada dengannya.

Haechan menggeleng, "dia ada kerja kelompok."

"Oh, jadi mencariku kalau sedang ditinggal Mark saja? Hm. Oke."

Haechan tertawa kecil, tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Renjun memutar bola matanya malas.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sampai rumah, karena jarak sekolah dengan rumah mereka tak begitu jauh, jadi tak masalah kalau jalan kaki.

Omong-omong, Haechan itu saudara kembar Renjun. Iya percaya tidak percaya, kalian harus percaya bahwa lelaki cerewet dan banyak tingkah semacam Haechan itu punya kembaran sekalem Renjun. Wajah mereka memang tak begitu mirip, nama mereka juga tak ada korelasinya sama sekali—tak seperti anak kembar pada umumnya—. Jarak lahir keduanya hanya tujuh menit, Renjun duluan.

•••

Haechan sibuk melakukan hal _random_ di meja belajarnya. Mulai dari menulis-nulis tidak jelas, menggambar, kemudian mencoret-coret, dan hal lain yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan belajar. Padahal sebelum itu dia bilang dia mau belajar. Renjun sendiri di ranjang tengah membaca novelnya yang hanya kurang beberapa ratus halaman lagi.

Kamar itu hening sampai sebuah suara dari ponsel Renjun mengalihkan fokus keduanya.

"Angkat, Njun. Itu berisik. Mengganggu belajarku saja." Padahal saat itu Haechan tengah berkreasi dengan gambar tokoh di buku sejarahnya. Di beri kumis, jenggot, tompel, dan lainnya.

Renjun segera menggeser lingkaran hijau disana dan menempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinga, "Halo?"

' _Chan! Kau sedang apa?_ '

Anak itu reflek menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, "Haechan, ini temanmu!"

Haechan mendadak teringat Jeno. Anak itu memutar bola matanya malas, "sudah, ajak ngobrol saja. Aku malas."

"Hah?"

' _Chan? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?'_

Renjun sedikit kebingungan sampai akhirnya dia ingat akan suara itu, "Jeno?"

 _'Hm! Kau sedang apa?_ '

"Belajar."

' _Apa aku menganggumu?'_

"Iya. Sangat."

' _Ah… baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan telepon lagi nanti. Jangan lupa simpan nomorku ya? Dan sering-sering sms!'_

"E-eh, iya. Baiklah. Bye…"

Renjun langsung memutus panggilan dan menatap punggung adik kembarnya itu dengan kesal, "hey! Apa-apaan kau ini? Jadi kemarin sore kau minta nomorku untuk ini?"

"Ya. Kau kira?"

Renjun menghela nafas kesal. Adiknya ini memang menyebalkan. Selalu saja berhasil memancing emosinya.

"Sudah berapa kali sih aku bilang untuk jangan menyebarkan nomorku sembarangan? Kau pikir aku kemarin ganti nomor untuk apa? Untuk kau sebarkan pada para penggemarmu lagi?!"

"Ya salahkan mereka terlalu menyukaiku… aku kan sukanya hanya pada Mark," jawab Haechan tak terlalu peduli.

Lagi-lagi Renjun hanya bisa meghela nafas, mencoba untuk menyabarkan diri sendiri. Seandainya dia tak ingat kalau Haechan itu kembarannya, mungkin anak itu sudah mati sejak dulu.

Sudah terlalu banyak dosa yang diperbuat Haechan di dunia ini, dan Renjun harap Tuhan tak akan pernah mengampuni adiknya itu. _Hhh_.

Katakan Renjun jahat, itu semua akibat Haechan yang terlalu menyebalkan. Lagian manusia mana sih yang tak kesal kalau nomornya di sebarkan ke orang lain, sembarangan pula. Dan mereka rata-rata tidak Renjun kenali. Sangat menjengkelkan.

•••

"Renjun!"

Renjun yang saat itu tengah asik dengan makan siangnya langsung menatap orang yang kini sudah duduk di depannya, "ada apa?"

Jeno tertawa sebentar, "aku sudah punya nomornya Haechan. Wah rasanya aku makin dekat saja dengannya…"

Renjun dan Jeno itu luahan dekat akhir-akhir ini. Sejak Jeno tau kalau Renjun itu saudara kembar Haechan. Lelaki itu kerap curhat tentang pendekatannya dengan Haechan yang rata-rata tak pernah berhasil.

"Lalu?" tanya Renjun dengan tanpa minat.

Barusan Jeno bercerita kalau kemarin sore lelaki itu bertelepon, walau hanya sebentar, tapi Jeno tampak sangat bahagia. Renjun jadi miris melihatnya.

"Kira-kira apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa?" tanya Renjun balik tak mengerti.

"Ya untuk mendekatinya lagi!"

"Aku tak tau."

Jeno memasang tampang datar, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat Renjun yang sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan dalam hal percintaan seperti ini.

Renjun sendiri rasanya sudah gatal ingin memberitau Jeno kalau nomor itu sebenarnya adalah nomornya. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengatakan jangan. Aneh?

Lain dengan Renjun dan Jeno yang kini tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah, lain pula Haechan yang sekarang tengah menonton Mark latihan di lapangan.

Bibirnya sesekali bergerak mencibir siswa atau siswi lain yang tampak cari perhatian pada Marknya. Oke. Sebenernya Mark memang belum jadi miliknya. Tapi kan dia sudah dekat sekali dengan Mark. Haechan tak suka. Apalagi saat gebetannya itu malah menebar senyum kemana-mana, " _dih_ sok kegantengan."

Tapi mau sekesal apapun Haechan pada Mark, dia tetap sayang kok. Tapi Mark? Hehe. Haechan bahkan tak tau apa lelaki itu menyukainya juga atau tidak.

•••

"Mark, mau jalan tidak sore ini?"

Mark bergumam panjang sambil mengingat-ingat jadwalnya, "sepertinya tidak. Aku ada jadwal les nanti."

Haechan mengangguk sambil merengut. Mencoba mengerti keadaan Mark.

Ya keduanya memang sudah lumayan lama dekat, tapi untuk urusan jalan dan main berdua, mereka jarang sekali. Bahkan bisa dihitung pakai jari.

Mark tak punya banyak waktu luang mengingat dia sekarang berada di kelas dua, sedangkan Haechan masih bebas di kelas satu. Apalagi sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, bah, belajar sudah seperti pacar Mark sendiri. Haechan mah boro-boro belajar, cuma buka buku untuk dibaca saja jarang.

Terkadang Haechan berpikir, apa tujuan Mark ke sekolah itu hanya belajar-latihan basket-belajar-latihan basket saja? Apa menemui Haechan tidak termasuk?

"Kau mau menungguku lagi? Aku tak masalah mengantarmu pulang dulu…"

Haechan tersadar dari lamunannya, anak itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, "aku mau menunggumu latihan saja."

Daripada pulang dan tak ada kerjaan di rumah 'kan?

•••

"Jalan? Berdua?" Renjun membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Haechan yang tengah duduk di depannya hanya bisa menahan tawa.

' _Iya. Kau dan aku. Bagaimana?_ '

"Tunggu, tunggu! Tapi ini terlalu cepat, aku bahkan belum begitu mengenalmu."

' _Nah justru itu! Siapa tau kita jadi mengerti satu sama lain setelah—"_

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Renjun langsung mematikan teleponnya kemudian mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Haechan dengan bantalnya.

"Kau lihat!? Aku tak mau tau pokoknya katakan yang sebenarnya pada anak itu besok. Atau kalau perlu sekarang sekalian!"

"Aduh aduh, iya kak. Ampun!"

Cuma disaat tersiksa begini Haechan ingat bahwa Renjun adalah kakak tujuh menitnya.

"Huhuhu iya kak, ampuuuunn!"

Renjun masih emosi. Rasanya dia ingin memukuli anak itu sampai mati.

Dia kesal. Kesal sekesal-kesalnya manusia.

Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang merasa… senang. Padahalkan barusan Jeno mengajak Haechan jalan, bukan dirinya 'kan?

 **TBC**

•••

 _mantap soullls~ XD_

 _btw, makasih yang uda review. unch. kalian pasti sayang aku kan? iya aku juga sayang kalian '3' *ayo silakan pukulin saya bareng-bareng :v_ *

 _dan masalah main pair, sebenernya aku bingung juga ini main pairnya siapa??? loh? XD ya dibaca aja pokoknya, nanti gantian kok. misalnya pas ini banyak Noren, besok banyakin Markhyuck, terus Nochan, yaaaaa gitulah pokoknya yha :3_

 _huhuhu sebenernya aku udah bikin ini sampe chap 3 dan tanganku sudah sangat gatal sekali pingin update XD mianeeyong kalo updatenya kecepetan ToT_

 _RnR juseyongg!_


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Haechan menghentikan jalannya di dekat kelas Mark. Memainkan ponsel sambil menunggu sang gebetan keluar kelas.

" _Hey_!"

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan tampang datar, sudah sangat hafal dengan suara manusia yang menyapanya barusan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Kau belum pulang? Menunggu Mark?"

"Iya lah. Memang siapa lagi?"

"Ya… siapa tau kau menungguku?"

Oh iya, kebetulan saat itu Haechan sedang berdiri di antara kelas Mark dan kelas Jeno, dan cowok yang menyapanya barusan itu Jeno yang baru keluar kelas.

 _Mood_ nya yang tadi sudah baik mengingat akan bertemu dengan Mark mendadak _down_ begitu melihat lelaki yang sekarang ini sedang mencari-cari perhatiannya itu. Beruntung Haechan bukanlah remaja labil yang suka ganti-ganti gebetan, hatinya tetap untuk Mark Lee seorang.

"Iya. Dalam mimpimu."

Jeno tertawa garing, padahal sejujurnya sedikit sakit hati. Haechan selalu saja begitu. Bertingkah seolah sama sekali tak ada tempat untuknya di pikiran, apalagi hati Haechan.

"Oh! Aku duluan ya, Jen!?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban lelaki itu, Haechan sudah berlari kecil menghampiri Mark. Meninggalkan Jeno dengan segala rasa galaunya.

 _Hhh_ … siapa bilang kisah kasih di SMA itu indah? Sepertinya kisah Jeno adalah pengecualian.

•••

"Mark, kau tidak latihan 'kan sore ini?"

Mark mengangguk, "kenapa?"

"Di seberang gang masuk rumahku ada kedai es krim, baru di buka. Dan katanya sedang promo beli satu gratis satu. Mau mampir?"

Mark tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "boleh."

Senyum di wajah Haechan makin melebar. Setelah sekain lama, akhirnya mereka bisa kencan berdua juga. Eh, bukan kencan sih karena hubungan mereka masihlah teman? Tapi tak apa 'kan menyebutnya begitu? Haha.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai keduanya sudah duduk di dalam sana dengan mangkuk es krim masing-masing.

"Mark, aku boleh minta tempatmu tidak?" Haechan melirik es krim rasa vanila milik Mark yang baru dimakan beberapa sendok.

"Boleh. Sini…" Mark menyendokkan es krimnya dan hendak menyuapkan itu pada Haechan, tapi anak itu malah mencegat tangannya.

"Aku ambil sendiri saja," kata Haechan sambil mengambil es krimnya sendiri.

Alibi sih, aslinya dia mau juga disuapi oleh Mark, apalagi dengan sendok yang sama dengan yang dipakai lelaki itu. Nanti mereka akan berciuman secara tidak langsung 'kan? Pipi Haechan memerah sendiri membayangkannya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Huh? Tidak!" Haechan langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Apa begitu terlihat wajah memerah dan salah tingkahnya?

Iya, iya. Yang sedang jatuh cinta mah beda.

•••

"Aku duluan ya. Kau jangan lupa belajar, dua minggu lagi ulangan kenaikan—"

"Iya. Aku ingat."

Mark tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang cuma berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempat Haechan. Sedangkan anak itu masih berdiri disana hingga Mark benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat.

" _Hah_ …" Ia menghela nafas kasar kemudian memegangi dadanya yang masih terasa deg-degan.

Mark benar-benar membuatnya tak karuan.

"Renjuuuuunn~!!"

 **BRUK**!

"Aduh…"

Haechan mengelus jidatnya yang baru saja menabrak sesuatu. Dan ia lumayan terkejut begitu mengangkat kepala, ternyata papanya.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak? Kau baru saja dikejar setan ya?"

Anak itu mendadak salah tingkah, "papa berdiri di sini dari tadi?"

Kalau benar papanya sudah berdiri di depan pintu dari tadi, itu artinya beliau melihat Mark juga dong? Aduh.

"Kok malah balik bertanya? Kau tidak berniat memberi tau papa tentang siapa pacarmu tadi? Eh, pacar bukan?"

Haechan tersenyum malu, "tadi temanku kok, pa. Hehe."

Sepasang papa dan anak itu masuk ke rumah masih sambil mengobrol.

"Serius temanmu? Pacar juga tak apa kok."

 _Tuh_ kan… papanya ini hobi sekali menggodai Haechan kalau sudah bawa orang lain ke sekitar rumah. Bahkan saat dulu Jeno ke rumah, papa juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan ketika melihat wajah kesal Haechan begitu Jeno pergi, beliau langsung berkata, "kenapa kesal begitu? Baru putus?"

"Apa sih, pa! Sudah ya, Haechan mau belajar."

Alasan. Padahal begitu sampai kamar ia langsung melompat ke tempat tidur, bahkan tanpa melepas sepatu dan mengganti seragamnya.

Renjun menatapnya heran, "kau ini kenapa sih, Chan?"

"Huhuhu aku senang!"

Anak itu senang tapi kenapa memasang tampang sedih? Apa saking senangnya sampai membuatnya sedih begitu? Ah entahlah. Renjun tak paham.

"Jangan bilang kau baru kencan dengan Mark lagi?"

Haechan mengangguk, kini wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyuman lebar itu lagi. Renjun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kelasku tadi heboh, Jaemin baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Mark Lee."

" _Hah_? Jangan ngawur!" Haechan tertawa garing, sok-sokan tak peduli. Tapi akhirnya, "Mark menerimanya tidak?"

Renjun mengangkat bahu, "lagian itu bukan urusanku."

"Tapi itu urusanku! Kalau Mark menerima Jaemin lalu aku bagaimana dong? Tapi tadi dia masih baik-baik saja kok _nge-es_ berdua denganku."

Renjun kembali pada novelnya, tak mau peduli dengan hal yang kata Haechan adalah urusannya.

"Kak… kau jahat sekali ya…" sindir Haechan.

"Iya. Terima kasih yang lebih," balas Renjun sarkastik.

Haechan mendengus kesal, kemudian turun dari ranjang untuk melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke meja belajar. Mendadak muncul rasa bimbang dalam hatinya.

Melihat Haechan yang mendadak diam begitu membuatnya tak nyaman juga. Mereka saudara kembar. Keduanya peka pada satu sama lain.

"Lagian sudah berapa kali sih aku bilang untuk jangan mengejarnya lagi?" Renjun berkata dengan nada tak peduli, padahal niatnya adalah memperingati adiknya itu.

"Ya aku sih maunya begitu, Njun. Tapi sudah terlanjur cinta, bagaimana dong?"

"Cih… alay."

"Makannya naksir sama orang. Biar tau rasanya jatuh cinta. Jangan mengataiku alay terus."

"Sudah bagus aku masih perhatian denganmu. Awas saja kalau nanti kau patah hati karena Mark, aku tak mau menampung kegalauanmu."

Haechan mendengus lagi, dalam hati ia tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Yang dikatakan kakaknya tak salah juga sih, lagian Mark juga masih belum memberi kejelasan padanya. Namun dia sudah sejauh ini, masa mau menyerah begitu saja?

"Terus aku baiknya gimana, Njun?"

"Ya _move on_. Kau mau pengganti? Penggemarmu banyak, kau tinggal memilih."

Ya _move on_ … memikirkannya saja Haechan sudah tidak sanggup, apalagi melakukannya. Pokoknya dia akan memperjuangkan Mark sampai lelaki itu punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Seorang Haechan harus jadi kekasih Mark Lee.

Ponsel dalam genggaman Haechan tiba-tiba bergetar, tanda bahwa ada pesan masuk.

 **Aku sudah di rumah. Kau sedang apa? -Mark**

 **Baru mau belajar. -Haechan**

 **Oh, baguslah. Aku juga akan belajar. -Mark**

Haechan hanya diam, tak membalas pesan tersebut karena dia sendiri bingung mau membalas apa. Mark jarang mengiriminya pesan begini. Sekalinya kirim pesan pasti hanya bertanya 'kau sedang apa?'.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, ia langsung membuka pesan paling baru.

 **Selamat malam, Haechan. -Mark**

Tebak siapa yang sekarang tengah _baper_ membaca pesan tersebut? Haha.

 **TBC**

•••

 _yogs~ update lagi! :3_

 _makasih banget ya buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya! walau gak aku bales satu-satu, percayalah aku seneng banget baca review kalian. bahkan setiap ada waktu luang aku selalu ngecek e-mail kalau kalau ada review baru saking senengnya hwhwhw XD_

 _sebagai balasannya… ciyoom! '3' muach! *digebukin* XD_

 _sebenernya aku berniat ngasih konfliknya MarkHyuck disini… tapi rasanya aneh gak sih? karna di chapter kemaren markhyuck aja baru muncul dikit, iya gak? XD jadi aku berencana ngasihnya chapter depan hwhwhw :3_

 _dan bentar lagi UN… jeng jeng jeng…………………………… -_- aku malas._

 _btw eh eh eh AAYO REVIEW LAGIIIIIII!!!!!! (~•o•)~_


	4. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Haechan yang tadinya semangat berlarian menuju depan kelas Mark mendadak memelankan langkahnya. Wajah ceria itu berubah angkuh begitu mendapati ada orang lain di sana.

"Oh, hai Haechan!"

"Hai..." balasnya setengah kesal. Dalam hati dia sudah membuat banyak prasangka buruk dan mengomel sendiri.

"Mark!"

Kepala Haechan yang tadinya ditundukan langsung diangkat begitu mendengar orang tersebut memanggil nama Mark. Yang dipanggil balas melambai pada orang itu, dan—kalau Haechan tak salah lihat— pada dirinya juga.

Haechan ikut-ikutan mendekati Mark yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Euhm, bukan ikut-ikutan sih, karena sejujurnya hal itu memang selalu Haechan lakukan tiap pulang sekolah. Jadi tak salah kan kalau Haechan bilang orang itu yang ikut-ikut dengannya?

"Kalian menungguku? Haechan dan... Jaemin."

"Ya," jawab keduanya bersamaan. Bedanya, Jaemin dengan ekspresi ceria dan Haechan malas.

Baru kemarin dia tau berita mengenai Jaemin yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Mark, eh sekarang mereka malah berkumpul bertiga. Kondisi menyebalkan macam apa ini? Ia juga tak mengerti.

"Mark, kau latihan tidak? Les tidak?" tanya Haechan _to the point._ Hitung-hitung pamer sama Jaemin kalau dia lebih tau aktifitas Mark, haha.

"Tidak. Dan Jaemin mengajak ku pergi ke kedai es krim tempat kita pergi kemarin. Mau bergabung? Tak masalah kan, Jaem?" jawab Mark dengan tampang santai, sama sekali tak peduli—atau lebih tepatnya tak tau— perasaan Haechan saat ini.

"Boleh banget, Chan. Bertiga bakalan lebih asik 'kan?"

 _Asik apanya_... sindir anak itu dalam hati. Sedangkan ia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol kekesalan di wajahnya. Haechan tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap.

•••

Ketiganya duduk di tempat yang sama sambil menghabiskan es krim masing-masing. Berbeda dengan kemarin, hari ini Haechan lebih tidak banyak omong. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk diam saja.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu, kalian baik-baik ya!" Mark berlalu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Juga merasakan aura tak enak diantara kedua adik kelasnya ini.

Haechan mengangguk lemah. Sedangkan Jaemin mengangguk sambil masih setia memasang senyumnya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama sampai akhirnya anak itu menghela nafas panjang. Haechan menoleh heran.

"Kau pasti terobsesi dengannya ya? Tak mau liat Mark senang sama orang lain?"

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba...?

"Apa maksudmu? Kami memang sudah berteman sejak lama."

Jaemin tersenyum sini, "baguslah kalau selama ini kalian hanya teman."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan jadi temannya beberapa lama lagi," balas Haechan penuh percaya diri.

"Lalu apa? Musuhnya?" Jaemin menahan tawanya sendiri. Sedangkan Haechan mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Aku baru tau bahwa kau sebenernya licik. Apa menurutmu cowok baik seperti Mark mau menerimamu?"

Jaemin mengendikan bahu sambil menyendok es krimnya. "Siapa tau?"

"Jangan bermimpi."

"Haechan... bukankah lebih baik kau mencari orang yang mencintaimu? Bukannya memaksa orang lain untuk mencitaimu begini."

Haecha tertawa setengah kesal. "Apa menurutmu kau berbeda?"

"Hm. Karena Mark menyukaiku."

Dan seketika itu juga seluruh tubuh Haechan berubah kaku. Apa-apaan yang barusan ia dengar itu?

•••

"Aku... aku duluan. Ada urusan dengan Renjun. Bye~" Haechan segera mengambil tasnya dan berlalu dari sana, bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua orang lain di sana. Mark memperhatikan kepergiannya, heran.

Sedangkan Haechan langsung menghela nafas lega begitu keluar dari sana. Masih sambil menahan emosi, ia melangkah cepat menuju rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan, mulutnya tak henti-henti mengomel sendiri, menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Jaemin dan Mark berdua disana.

"Harusnya tadi aku stay di sana!! Argh... kenapa malah membiarkan mereka berdua sih!? Haechan bodoh!"

Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri, kemudian mengaduh sendiri pula. "Harusnya tadi aku ancam balik Jaemin! Bagaimana bisa reputasiku sebagai master silat lidah runtuh begitu saja!?"

"Oh! Kau baru pulang!?"

Haechan langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Renjun yang sudah berdiri didepan gerbang rumah dengan Jeno di belakangnya.

Eh?

 _Jeno?_

"Kau kenapa kesini?"

"Euhm... kenapa ya? Tak biasanya kau penasaran denganku." Jeno tertawa garing, sok percaya diri sambil mendekati anak itu. Renjun tertawa kecil melihat keduanya. Sedangkan Haechan memutar bola mata, malas.

"Hhh... moodku sedang buruk. Aku harap kau tidak memperkeruhnya."

Haechan berjalan mengikuti Renjun yang baru saja membuka gerbang, diikuti Jeno yang berjalan di sebelahnya sambil senyum-senyum menyebalkan—menurut Haechan—.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Renjun begitu mereka sampai ruang tamu. Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak dan menyuruh Jeno duduk di sana. Haechan sendiri sudah langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tadi dia mengomel sendiri..."

Renjun menghela nafas atas pertanyaa Jeno barusan. "Jangan dipikirkan. Anak itu memang sering begitu. Kalau tak ada urusan lain yang penting lagi, sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Euhm." Jeno mengangguk kemudian berdiri. Matanya tak lepas memandang tangga menuju kamar kakak beradik itu sebelum akhirnya berdecak dan berjalan keluar. "Aku akan pulang kalau begitu."

•••

"Jun, kau tau tidak kenapa Mark masih _leave me hanging_ sampai sekarang?"

Renjun tertawa kecil mendengar Haechan berbicara dengan sisipan bahasa asing disana. "Entah. Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Aku kan tanya. Malah kau tanyai balik."

Si kakak menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya, bersiap memberi nasihat pada adik kesayangannya tersebut. "Namanya orang itu pasti sudah punya jodoh sendiri, yang setara dan sesuai dengan orangnya. Mungkin Tuhan sudah menyiapkan jodoh yang sesuai, dan mungkin juga orang itu bukan Mark. Bisa saja kau terlalu parah untuk Mark. Ha ha."

Ada jeda lama karena Haechan langsung mengomel sendiri di tempatnya. "Lagian kau ini masih sekolah bukannya rajin belajar malah memikirkan cinta-cintaan!"

"Benar juga. Aku harusnya rajin belajar. Tapi aku tak mau belajar sekarang." Haechan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memosisikan tubuhnya untum bersiap tidur. Sementara Renjun masih setia di meja belajar.

"Ya! Terserah! Kau tidak akan belajar sekarang, kau akan belajar ketika sudah lulus kuliah nanti!" Ujar Renjun sarkastis.

"Teeeerseeeraaahh~"

•••

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Mark tak pernah melihat Haechan menunggu di depan kelasnya lagi. Ia bertanya-tanya kemana anak itu pergi? Mark jadi sedikit merasa kesepian karena tak ada kebawelan adik kelasnya itu yang mengikutinya tiap berada disekolah. Mau mencarinya tapi ia takut malah mengganggu. Lagian siapa yang tau kan Haechan memang sedang tidak ingin melihatnya? Tapi kenapa?

"Ahh... ini menggangguku." Mark mengacak rambutya asal. Memasang tampang sebal untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan ragu ia mengetik beberapa kata di _chatroom_ -nya dengan Haechan, kemudian mengirimnya dengan tidak yakin pula.

•••

Haechan berdecak kesal sebab ditengah sibuknya main _game_ malah ada suara bising keluar dari ponselnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat mematikan ponsel kemudian kembali fokus pada permainannya. Dan tak lama ia mendesah kesal lagi, Renjun turun tangga dengan terburu-buru sambil memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"Hoi diam!"

"Gawat! Jeno mau kesini lagi!!"

Dengan sangat berat hati Haechan meghentikan _game_ -nya sementara. "Ya sudah biar."

Renjun melongo. Sejak kapan adiknya ini mau menerima tamu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Jeno? "Serius tak apa?"

"Hm."

"Oh. Jadi kau serius ya mau _move on_ dari Mark."

Haechan mendengus sebal. "Tidak! Enak saja. Lagian apa salahnya sih bikin anak itu senang sekali-sekali!"

"Aku baru tau adikku ini masih punya hati..."

"Kalau aku tak punya hati mana mungkin aku cinta sama Mark? Heh..."

"Ya terserah!"

Hhh... Haechan sih mau _move on_ dari Mark. Namun kalau hati dan pikirannya masih memaksa agar ia punya rasa sama Mark, dia bisa apa?

Yah, namanya juga anak muda.

 **TBC**

•••

 _EAAa_

 _penasaran aku, masih ada gak sih yang nunggui ini fanfic? hghghg. maaf ya fanfic nya malah digantungin. aku usahain dilanjut sampai akhir kok ini he he :3_


	5. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang diketuk memecah keheningan sepasang saudara kembar itu diruang tengah. Renjun yang masih sibuk dengan novelnya sambil tiduran di sofa langsung mendorong kepala adiknya itu dengan jempol kakinya—anak baik tidak boleh meniru :).

"Apa sih!?"

"Buka itu! Aku sibuk." Jawab Renjun sekenanya.

"Tidak mau. Aku juga sibuk tau!?" Haechan lanjut main game.

Ya begitulah kakak beradik kalau ditinggalkan di rumah sendiri. Kemungkinan akurnya cuma 97%.

"Siapa?" teriak Haechan akhirnya. Efek _mager_ sih.

"Jeno, Chan." Balas yang di depan.

"Oh." —Haechan.

Sementara Renjun langsung menutup novelnya dengan lebih keras dari biasanya. "Masuk, Jen! Aku dan Haechan ada di ruang tengah."

Tak ada jawaban tapi langkah yang memasuki rumah mereka menuju ke ruang tengah. "Hai!" sapa Jeno yang berpakaian lebih rapi daripada saat ia di sekolah. Hm, yang mau melihat pujaan hati mah beda.

"Dari mana?" tanya Renjun sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya, bermaksud menyuruh Jeno duduk di sana. Haechan sendiri masih sibuk dengan stik PS-nya. Tak menghiraukan apapun, termasuk kedatangan Jeno di sana.

"Dari rumah. Kalian hanya berdua saja di sini?"

"Hm. Dan dari tadi Renjun terus menggangguku. Jeno, bagaimana kalau kau ajak Renjun pergi dan biarkan aku bersantai di rumah sendiri?"

Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, mendadak canggung sekaligus bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia kan kemari mau mengajak Haechan jalan-jalan, bukannya Renjun. Tapi kalau bilang tidak pada perintah Haechan tadi, keberadaannya juga pasti malah akan semakin membuat pujaan hatinya itu merasa terganggu—Jeno sadar diri kok—.

"Euhm..." Jeno melirik Renjun di sebelahnya yang sudah menyibukkan diri dengan novel. Kemudian ia melirik Haechan yang kebetulan saat itu tengah mengomel karena ia kalah. "Ba-baiklah. Bagaimana denganmu, Jun?"

"Ha?" Bukan benar-benar tak mendengarkan, sebenarnya dari tadi Renjun menguping pembicaraan kedua manusia ini. Dia begitu sebagai alibi dan untuk memastikan saja kok. "Ya... aku sih mau-mau saja."

Sekarang giliran Renjun yang menggaruk tengkuknya, ragu. "Kalau begitu aku ganti pakaian dulu."

"Hm. Silahkan."

Renjun langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Sampai di ruangan itu ia langsung memegangi dadanya sambil menghela nafas lega. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia jadi segugup ini? Kenapa rasanya jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali? Aduh. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Masa iya dia menyukai Jeno?

•••

Haechan tersenyum senang begitu kedua manusia itu meninggalkan rumah. Anak itu tau betul bahwa ada perasaan yang tak biasa di Renjun pada Jeno. Ingat 'kan? Mereka saudara kembar. Lagian jika cuma dilihat juga orang-orang akan tau bahwa Renjun menyukai lelaki itu. Dari reaksinya tiap nama Jeno muncul di obrolan mereka, dari tingkahnya tiap bersama Jeno, cara dia menatap lelaki itu, semuanya tampak jelas. Apalagi untuk Haechan yang notabene lebih peka dengan yang namanya asmara daripada Renjun.

Di tempatnya, Haechan menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Entah kenapa, ia senang sekali. Bisa dibilang, ia berhasil mengerjai sekaligus menjadi mak comblang Renjun.

"Pfft..."

•••

Kedua manusia itu berjalan dalam diam. Menunggu bus yang entah kenapa seperti tak pernah sampai. Renjun melirik pada Jeno yang hanya berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandangi jalan.

"Ekhem... maaf ya."

Jeno menoleh pada Renjun dan tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Lagian aku di rumah juga tak ada kerjaan."

"Maksudku Haechan. Dia memang masih kekanakan dan agak merepotkan."

"Tak usah terlalu di pikirkan. Lagian aku sudah biasa dengan sifatnya yang begitu."

Renjun hanya tertawa canggung. Dia bingung mau bicara apa lagi. Diliriknya lagi Jeno, dan ternyata lelaki itu masih memandanginya. Menangkap basah Renjun, Jeno tertawa.

"Jangan diam begitu. Biasanya kita tidak secanggung ini 'kan? Kita bisa membicarakan banyak hal."

"Ya. Benar juga. Kenapa aku sok-sokan canggung begini sih?" Renjun merengut kesal kemudian memukul lengan Jeno sebal. Si korban cuma tertawa semakin keras.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Jeno harap ia bisa melupakan Haechan dan kembali pada realita bahwa anak itu tak pernah punya perasaan yang sama. Terus mengejarnya hanya akan membuatnya makin lelah batin. Membiasakan diri dengan tatapan indah Renjun yang selalu tertuju padanya. Apa kalian pikir Jeno tak menyadari itu? Haha.

•••

Haechan berguling di karpet dengan perasaan bosan setengah mati. Ia berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya, tapi nihil, tak ada balasan pesan dari Mark. Cuma tanda bahwa Mark sudah membaca pesannya saja yang tampak di sana.

 _Menyebalkan,_ batinnya kesal. Apa sekarang Mark mengabaikannya?

Tak mau buang-buang waktu di tempatnya, Haechan memilih berlalu mengambil sebotol air dingin dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku yang akan ia gunakan untuk belajar. Besok ulangan omong-omong.

Tepat setelah ia meletakan bukunya di meja. Ada suara ketukan pintu dari depan. Berhubung tak ada orang lain di rumah, ia dengan terpaksa membuka pintunya sendiri.

"Siap— Mark!" Haechan tersenyum lebar sebagai sambutan pada Mark, orang yang dari tadi ia nanti-nanti balasan pesannya. "Kenapa tak membalas pesanku?!"

Mark juga tersenyum kemudian mencubit pipi Haechan gemas. "Kejutan!"

"Aku pikir kau mulai mengabaikanku. Menyebalkan!"

Mark tertawa kecil. Makin gemas melihat adik kelasnya itu kesal. "Maaf ya, hm?" Haechan mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Ayo! Katanya mau belajar."

Keduanya berjalan ke ruang tengah. Tumpukan buku sudah berada di meja di sana. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tak usah repot-repot. Tapi ya... terserah deh."

Haechan langsung berlalu ke dapur dan kembali dengan sebotol air dingin. Ia meringis, "hehe. Aku sedang malas."

"Yah. Padahal aku mau jus jeruk."

Wajah Haechan yang tadinya cerah berubah datar. "Ya sana bikin sendiri!"

"Hahaha, bercanda. Ayo mau mulai dari mana ini? Belajar denganku dijamin meyakinkan."

"Alah meyakinkan apa? Kalau aku dapat nilai jelek traktir ya?"

"Hehehe, kalau itu sih aku tidak janji." Haechan merengut kesal sedangkan Mark tertawa kecil.

Keduanya menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu, sebelum akhirnya duduk di sofa sambil diam-diaman. Mark lelah, sungguh. Mengajarkan Haechan sulitnya luar biasa, anak itu butuh banyak waktu untuk sekadar mencerna satu soal.

Haechan menguap. Padahal tadi ia bangun siang, dan sekarang masih sore kenapa ia sudah mengantuk? Haha, dasar. Anak itu meletakkan kepalanya ke pundak Mark dan memejamkan mata. Mark cuma melirik kemudian mengacak rembutnya gemas.

"Tidur di kamar sana! Aku biar pulang."

Cuma gelengan yang Mark terima sebagai jawaban. Haechan masih tak mau merubah posisinya. Cukup lama keduanya bertahan seperti itu, sampai sebuah deheman menghancurkan semuanya.

"Oh. Aku kira kau akan sendirian di rumah sepanjang hari..." Renjun memperhatikan keduanya bergantian kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung. Dan memilih untuk langsung berlalu kamar. Mark dan Haechan sendiri sudah reflek berdiri dari duduknya begitu menyadari kehadiran Renjun.

•••

Malamnya sepasang saudara kembar itu terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang benar-benar asing. Yang begitu jarang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Kenapa sok-sokan canggung begini sih?" Gumam Haechan, kesal. Ia melirik Renjun yang masih setia dengan novelnya. Dasar kutu buku! batinnya.

"Mesra sekali ya. Aku pikir kalian masih dalam masa pendekatan."

"Memang masih pendekatan. Lagian mesra apanya? Bukan sekali dua kali aku begitu pada Mark. Apakah hal seperti itu terlihat mesra?"

Renjun menutup novelnya kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Terlebih untuk kalian. Semua orang juga tau kalau kalian itu saling suka. Kemudian hal tadi? Tentu akan terlihat mesra."

"Jangan sok tau." Haechan mendengus. Kemudian menoleh pada Renjun dan membuka mulutnya, tapi menutupnya kembali dengan cepat. Begitu cepat sampai Renjun tak menyadarinya. "Aku sebenarnya mau bilang sesuatu, tapi sepertinya tak perlu."

Renjun terlanjur penasaran. Ia menatap Haechan tajam seolah memaksa adiknya itu agar segera mengucapkannya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang tidak perlu. Lagian ini bukan sesuatu yang penting juga."

"Oh ayolah! Mana ada rahasia di antara kita!?"

Haechan mengusap-usap lengannya sambil memandang kemana-mana. Ia gugup sekaligus bingung. "Euhm... itu..."

Renjun masih setia menunggu. Mulutnya tertutup rapat, tak berniat memotong pembicaraan. Ia benar-benar penasaran, tak biasanya adiknya itu bertingkah seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya..."

Si kakak terus mengucapkan 'cepat katakan' dalam hati, berkali-kali. Seolah Haechan bisa mendengar itu dan langsung memberitaunya.

"Aku dan Mark memang sudah pacaran."

Rona merah langsung muncul di wajah Haechan, bahkan sampai telinganya. Ia mengulum senyum dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

Renjun masih mencerna. _Jadi benar-benar sudah jadian? Sejak kapan? Apa selama ini mereka memang pacaran diam-diam? Kenapa aku tak tau?_

"Ya Tuhan, Haechan! Kau jahat sekali. Kenapa tak bilang sejak awal!"

Dan sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di kepala Haechan.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 5 (END)

.

.

.

Keduanya terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Sesekali Jaemin melirik Mark yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia berdehem kemudian menegakkan badan. "Mark?"

"Ya?" Mark balas menatapnya.

Jaemin menarik nafas sekali. "Aku menyukaimu..."

Lawan bicaranya tertawa garing. "Ya."

Dan hening. Jaemin merengut kesal sementara Mark kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Jaemin pikir dengan Haechan pergi semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Ternyata tidak sama sekali.

"Kau tak mau mengakatan apa-apa?" tanya Jaemin sekali lagi.

Mark terdiam, berpikir. "Hm... tidak. Memangnya kau mau aku bilang apa?"

"Perasaanmu...?"

Lelaki di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti. Jaemin sendiri hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau menyukai Haechan ya?"

Mark tampak terkejut sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Hm. Sepertinya iya."

Cuma seperti itu, tapi begitu mempan membuat hati Jaemin hancur jadi berkeping-keping. Ia seharusnya menyadari hal itu sejak awal dan tak terlalu berusaha untuk mengejar Mark. Semua usahanya jadi sia-sia kan sekarang.

•••

Haechan berjalan cepat sambil cemberut. Rumahnya sudah dekat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berlari, tapi kakinya masih sakit—ia jatuh tadi di sekolah—. Sedangkan di belakangnya, Mark masih setia mengikuti. Terus begitu sejak Haechan berusaha menghindarinya. Sebelumnya tak pernah sampai seperti ini, tapi hari ini adalah puncaknya Mark merasa begitu hampa tanpa eksistensi anak itu di sekitarnya. Mark sudah benar-benar yakin sekarang. Hari ini _timing_ nya sudah pas menurut lelaki itu. Jadi ia buru-buru melangkah kemudian menahan pergelangan tangan Haechan.

"Ih lepas!" Haechan menghentakan tangannya keras-keras, tapi genggaman Mark terlampau erat untuk ia lepaskan begitu.

"Haechan berhenti menghindariku dan katakan ada apa!"

Haechan berdecak kesal. "Lepas dulu!"

"Kau pasti akan kabur kalau aku lepaskan. Aku tau itu."

Anak itu menghela nafas. Tak berniat mengelak karena memang itu rencananya. Sejak kapan Mark jadi sepeka ini, huh?Buatnya heran saja. "Tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada apapun yang perlu kau dengar dariku."

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku yang bicara..." Mark menatapnya dalam, membuatnya gugup seketika.

"Y-ya... silahkan..." balasnya setengah gagap.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi mulai hari ini atau bahkan di lain waktu, jangan lakukan itu. Aku benar-benar merasa sepi karena kau tak ada disekitarku." Mark memberi jeda sejenak. Dalam hati ia tengan menahan ingin muntah mendengar kalimatnya sendiri yang menurutnya terlalu _cheesy_. Oh, sebenarnya hal semacam ini sama sekali bukan _style_ seorang Mark Lee asal kalian tau. "Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau tidak jadi pacar ku?"

"O-oh?" Haechan melotot kaget. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, ragu. Apa-apaan yang barusan ia dengar?

"Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"Ha?" Sepersekian detik kemudian anak itu tertawa keras. Mark heran, genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Haechan melonggar. Ia menghela nafas, _aku ditolak._

Haechan masih tertawa sampai air mata keluar. Ia mengangguk kemudian, dan tawanya berangsur-angsur hilang. "Kenapa tanya? Tentu saja mau!"

•••

Renjun berjalan cepat sembari mencari kontak di ponselnya. Memencet gambar telepon di sana dan menempelkan layarnya ke telinga. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia mendapat balasan.

Renjun tersenyum kecil, entah karena apa. Ia menghela nafas dan bersiap untuk mengatakannya. "Jeno... kau kalah start."

•••

Wajah lelaki itu langsung berubah masam begitu mendengar suara orang di seberang. Ia kalah _start,_ katanya. Pujaan hatinya sudah jadi milik orang lain. Usahanya selama ini jadi benar-benar sia-sia.

Ia merasa sedih. Tapi entah kenapa tidak sesedih itu. Tidak merasa sampai seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya, tidak merasa hancur berkeping-keping hatinya. Ia hanya sekedar merasa sedih. Ya hanya begitu saja. Bukan merasa sedih yang sampai membuatnya kehilangan tenaga dan semangatnya untuk melakukan aktifitas.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia biasa saja? Kenapa reaksinya malah seperti ini? Oh. Apa mungkin ia benar-benar sudah tak berharap pada Haechan? Baguslah kalau begitu.

Karena tanpa sadar Renjun tengah menikmati kebahagiannya sekarang.

•••

Dan sore itu, keduanya duduk di tepi danau di taman kota dengan tanpa bicara sama sekali. Hanya diam dan menikmati pemandangan.

"Jeno..."

"Hm?" balas lelaki itu sekenanya, matanya masih fokus pada cahaya cemerlang dari danau akibat pantulan sinar matahari.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jeno menoleh pada Renjun. Tampangnya terkejut, tapi berubah biasa saja kemudian. Begitu cepat sampai Renjun tak menyadarinya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya menuntut pengulangan. Ia mendadak ragu akan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tak ada reaksi apapun. Jeno kembali menatap danau, seolah mengabaikan perkataan Renjun barusan. Tak lama, lelaki itu tertawa kecil kemudian kembali menoleh pada Renjun yang masih setia menghadap padanya.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku."

"Ha?" Renjun mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti.

"Bantu buat aku suka, cinta padamu."

Renjun terdiam mengulum senyum. Ia tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Cukup sudah. Satu kalimat itu sudah cukup memporakporandakan hatinya. Ia tak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Tak perlu.

"Ya. Tentu saja..."

•••

"Iya, iya. Iyaaa~ bawel. Aku akan tidur." Renjun membalikkan badannya begitu Haechan masuk kamar. Ia tiduran masih sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dan menghadap ke tembok.

"Ya. Kau juga!" Anak itu terkekeh kemudian. Ia diam-diam sudah merasakan kehadiran Haechan di dekatnya.

"Iya sudah ya. Selamat malam~" Lagi-lagi anak itu tertawa kecil. "Sayang?" Renjun mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian segera menutup mulutnya dan melirik, takut-takut Haechan menyadari.

"Ya. Selamat malam... sayang." Renjun berbisik di akhir kalimat. Kemudian segera menyembunyikan ponselnya dan membalikan badannya lagi, menghadap ke Haechan yang sudah tiduran di tempatnya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Haechan heran. Tak biasanya Renjun begitu, biasanya ia akan menemukan anak itu di meja belajar atau sedang membaca novel di jam sebelum tidur begini. Tapi apa-apaan kali ini? Ia bertelefon?

"Dan siapa sayang-mu itu?"

Renjun langsung memasang tampang datar dan menatap Haechan sebal. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Hm... ini sedikit relatable. Kau baru saja jalan-jalan dengan Jeno. Jangan bilang kau...?"

"Tidak! Tidak!! Mana mungkin!?" Renjun menatap ke arah lain, asal jangan mata Haechan. Sedangkan adiknya itu sudah menyadari bahwa sang kakak tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Oh jangan lupakan kekuatan saudara kembar.

"Kau jadian dengan Jeno ya?"

"Tidak! Sudah ku bilang tidak juga. Jangan paksa aku bicara atau kau akan aku pukuli!"

"Whoa~ santai dong, kak. Aku kan bicara baik-baik. Kenapa kau mendadak pakai emosi begitu. Haha. Ya sudah sih. Yang penting kakak sudah tau kalau sekarang aku dan Mark bukan sedang pendekatan lagi. Kita sudah jadian. Dan aku harap kau akan segera menyusul dengan orang yang baik-baik dan cocok denganmu. Haha."

Haechan menarik selimutnya dan bersiap tidur. Tapi Renjun buru-buru memanggil namanya lagi dan menggigit bibirnya, berpikir.

"Iya itu... sebenarnya aku dan Jeno memang baru saja jadian."

Haechan langsung mendudukan dirinya dan menjentikan jari. Memasang tampang percaya diri seolah ia telah meramalkan hal ini sejak lama.

"Sudah ku duga! Kau itu begitu katahuan suka dengan Jeno! Kau harusnya jujur saja sejak awal. Jangan tunggu dia menyatakan!"

Renjun merengut kesal. "Aku yang bilang duluan. Ugh, memalukan sekali kalau mengingatnya lagi." Anak itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Ya ampun! Selamat! Aku pikir kau tak akan seberani itu sampai menyatakan perasaan duluan. Huhuhu aku bangga sekali padamu, Njun!"

Haechan bertingkah dramatis dengan melompat ke ranjang kakak kembarnya itu dan memeluknya sambil pura-pura terharu. Membuat Renjun yang dasarnya tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan jadi malu dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

•••

Keduanya berlari keluar rumah dengan buru-buru, bahkan mereka mengabaikan panggilan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan dulu dan malah bilang kalau mereka sudah hampir terlambat. Padahal jelas sekali bel baru akan berbunyi tiga perempat jam lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk terlambat. Yah, tapi namanya juga anak muda sedang kasmaran.

Haechan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Mark sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sementara Renjun hanya lanjut berlari menuju halte sebab Jeno sudah menunggunya di sana.

Yah... yang lagu jatuh cinta mah beda.

Semuanya benar-benar tak terduga, keduanya, Haechan dan Renjun bahkan tak pernah mengira mereka akan berakhir seperti ini. Haechan pikir ia dan Mark hanya akan _stuck_ di hubungan perteman saja sebab ia kira Mark bukanlah orang yang peka. Sedangkan Renjun pikir ia akan menghabiskan masa SMA nya dengan berbagai macam novel dan juga tugas sekolah sementara teman-temannya sibuk mencari gebetan.

Semuanya benar-benar tak terduga.

Dan keduanya sama-sama berakhir bahagia. Tak main-main kekuatan saudara kembar ini, haha.

.

.

.

 **END**

•••

 _yeay akhirnya tamat juga XD_

 _btw, pada paham gak baca chapter ini? Sini yang gak paham aku jelasin..._

 _jadi di awal itu cerita lanjutan dari chapter 3, yang waktu Haechan ngehindarin Mark gara-gara kejadian sama Jaemin di kedai es krim itu. inget ga? kalau engga coba di cek lagi chapter 3._

 _selanjutnya, yang NoRen jadian itu kelanjutan dari chapter 4 yang waktu mereka berdua di suruh jalan-jalan sama Haechan. inget kan? di cek kalau gak._

 _nah kalau yang bagian terakhir yang Renjun telepon itu, dia telepon Jeno. dan itu lanjutan chapter 4. emang lanjutannya._

 _jadi chapter terakhir ini isinya semacan flashback gitu. sedangkan yang bukan flashback cuma bagian terakhir waktu renjun ngaku itu dan seterusnya. udah gitu. gampang kan? :33_

 _btw. makasih banget buat yang udah ngikutin fanfic abal ini sampai end nya. maaf kalau kurang berkesan. dan terima kasih banyak atas segala pujian, kritik, dan saran kalian. aku seneng banget!! ayo review dan tulis pesan dan kesan kalian sama fanfic ini! aku bakalan seneng kok bacanya :D_

 _dan terakhir... bye bye~ sampai jumpa di fanfic aku yang lain! ~(•o•~)(~•o•)~_

 **Selasa, 20 September 2017**


End file.
